


Accidentally Naked Potter

by drarryphan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Comedy, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Silly Situations, Slytherin Common Room, idk - Freeform, someone's messing with harry?, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryphan/pseuds/drarryphan
Summary: “Fine then, be nude. It’s up to you.” Draco says, and then after a thought: “Although I should warn you that Hogwarts has a strict clothing policy, and being nude would surely get you suspended. I, in fact, would be sure to see that through.”





	1. Draco Malfoy and The Completely Inconspicuous Suit of Armour

It was 10pm on a Thursday night, and Draco was strolling about the castle lazily, attempting to fulfill his obligations as a prefect. He was only ever accustomed to finding and dealing with Slytherins in the Dungeons, as none of the other students dared go down there if not for class. In the past, he’s dealt with drunken students passed out in the hall and he’s even had the unfortunate experience of finding Pansy snogging Theodore in a classroom. Draco cringes at the recollection of that _particular_ memory. 

Nonetheless, of all the situations he’s had to deal with (which, admittedly, isn’t that long of a list), he’s never come across _anything_ even remotely similar to _this_.

Draco had rounded a corner and began sauntering down the corridor when a flash of something bright caught his attention. He may not have noticed if he weren’t paying enough attention, but when he turned towards a wall which presented five armoured suits, he saw it. Inside the second suit of armour was definitely a person. He couldn’t tell who it was and crept closer. Whoever it was seemed to be asleep, or at least, their eyes were closed. Draco prayed to the gods that this wasn’t a ghost - not that he was afraid of them, but they were rather unpredictable sometimes. 

No. That is surely skin. When Draco was only a foot away from whoever decided to sleep in a suit of armour, he cleared his throat. The person didn’t seem to react. Draco tilted his head in confusion. He reached for his wand in his robe and checked around to make sure this wasn’t some sort of trap. 

“ _Lumos_.” Draco whispers, pointing his wand towards the face to try and see who it was. Either this person was an extremely heavy sleeper or something was very, very wrong with them. Draco decides that he doesn’t have time for this and uses his hands to pry the helmet off of the person. And then-

Oh Merlin.

_Of course it has to be Harry Potter._ Who else would it be? No one finds themselves in stranger situations than the chosen one himself.

Draco scowls, dropping the helmet to the ground and returning his wand to his pocket. 

“Potter.” Draco says loudly.

Harry’s head moves forward a little until the weight of it has his entire body falling face forward - directly into Draco. Instinctively, and because he isn’t _always_ an asshole, the blonde catches Harry. The only problem, Draco soon realises, is that these suits are fucking heavy.

The two of them fall unceremoniously towards the ground. By how loud the sound of the crash was, Draco wouldn’t be surprised if they woke up the entire school.

Amazingly, the git on top of him is still unconscious. Draco’s hand, which is currently trapped between himself and Harry, is starting to go numb.

“Potter! Get off me you absolute git!” Draco whines, thrashing around, trying to get the heavy body off of him.

When Draco finally stops moving, he tries to assess the situation. Why the hell is Harry in this damn metal suit anyways? Is this what the kids get up to these days? 

Draco decides that the next logical course of action is to slap Harry. He uses the hand that isn’t trapped and slaps Harry square in the face. Oh yeah, yeah, that felt good. 

Harry’s eyes open tiredly and it seems to take him a long time to realise where he is and just exactly who he’s on top of.

Impatiently, Draco lets out a small growl. “Do you mind?”

Harry pales, immediately questioning why Draco’s face is so close to him, and why his entire body feels so strange.

“Get. Off. Me.” Draco grits out, resisting the urge to spit in the chosen ones’ face. Which is admittedly at least 20% hotter without his glasses on.

Harry rolls to the side with a small “ow”. Draco stands up immediately, completely scandalized for having been on the ground. He assumes his “prefect” role and crosses his arms against his now sore chest.

Harry blinks up at him, stupidly.

“Well, Potter? Anything to say for yourself?” Draco relishes in the power hierarchy happening right now. Draco could give Potter detentions, take away house points, tell the teachers and humiliate him. Or... He could blackmail him. Truly a nice list of things a Malfoy would inflict on a Potter.

“What’s going on?” Harry finally asks. He looks a little lost, and tired. And actually, he seems to be closing his eyes again. Potter hasn’t made any effort to stand up - which is a little appaling to Draco, but perhaps he simply can’t.

Fine, we’ll figure out what’s wrong with Potter, _then_ we’ll blackmail him.

Draco sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. “You’re saying you don’t know how you ended up in a full body armour suit down in the dungeons? No clue?”

Harry frowns, “I don’t know.”

“Well, can you at least stand up and take the suit off?” Draco suggests. “There’s no point in lying down there all night.”

“Right.” Harry agrees, slowly and awkwardly sitting up. It’s a little amusing, watching the idiot stumbling, trying to get to his feet. When he’s almost completely stood up he trips on himself and falls into Draco again. No. _I’m not falling down again, thank you very much._ This time, with a little better of a warning, Draco fights to keep both of them standing upright. And finally, fucking finally, the Gryffindor is standing. Draco lets out a long, heavy sigh.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Harry mumbles, finally seeming a little more aware. “I don’t know what happened or why I’m here.”

Draco nods, a little annoyed. Of course he doesn’t know. How bloody typical. Harry starts to try to take the suit off but finds that he has no idea how, until he finds the latch in the back. Draco stares idly as Harry continues to fail at removing the suit. 

“Uh...” Harry starts. “You don’t know how to take these things off... do you?” And as soon as he’s said it, Harry is blushing because, _did I just ask Draco Malfoy to undress me?_

It takes a moment, but once the words sink in, Draco splutters a bit. “What? No! Of course not! I’ve never worn a full suit of armour before- how would I know how to take one off?”

“Yeah well, I think you might have a better chance at this than me.” Harry frowns. He’s still trying a little frantically, but soon he just gives up and stares at Draco for help.

Draco shakes his head. “No. No way.”

Harry’s frown deepens. “Please?”

In horror, Draco assesses his options. He could run off and leave Harry for whoever next discovers him - which admittedly may not be till morning. He could refuse, and watch for hours as the idiot in front of him can’t undress himself. Or he could, merlin forgive him, just do it himself and get it over with. The sooner Harry can walk himself back up to Gryffindor tower, the sooner Draco can get his rounds over with and head to bed.

Without missing the chance to scowl at Harry, Draco takes a step closer to the so called “saviour”. He lifts one of Harry’s arms and starts to untie the clear and obvious straps holding the plates down. As he’s working, Draco notices something a little disturbing.

“Potter,” Draco mentions, a little offhandedly. “Are you aware that you’re not wearing a shirt?”

Harry immediately goes red. “What?”

Draco removes the first shoulder pad and then the rest of the arm pieces. Yup, definitely a bare arm. Harry looks down at his arm and shudders, a little cold. Draco moves onto the other arm, grudgingly. He doesn’t make eye contact at all, just keeps to the task at hand. The other arm piece is removed and Draco continues onto the next part. 

The chest piece. Except it doesn’t latch in the front. Draco orders Harry to turn around and he obliges. When he does, Draco nearly chokes when he sees-

“Oh god. Potter, you’re not wearing pants either.” At this point, Draco’s a little too shocked to sound condescending and wishes he’d added in a bit of mocking to his tone. 

Harry immediately turns back around to face Draco, embarrassed. “What?!” 

Draco raises his hands and with a sly smile says, “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Harry frowns. “How am I supposed to get back to Gryffindor wearing this?”

For a moment, Draco thinks he might actually leave Potter alone to deal with whatever crisis he’s going through, until a reluctant idea crosses his mind. Harry could borrow his cloak to get up to the Gryffindor tower. And by “borrow”, Draco of course means, “wear and then destroy”.

Making up his mind, Draco takes his wand out of his pocket and shrugs his robes off. Harry watches and realization hits him. Instead of gracious thanking, Draco is met with criticism.

“But those are Slytherin robes. I can’t wear Slytherin robes.” Harry crosses his arms.

“Fine then, be nude. It’s up to you.” Draco says, and then after a thought: “Although I should warn you that Hogwarts has a strict clothing policy, and being nude would surely get you suspended. I, in fact, would be sure to see that through.”

Harry shudders and then glares at Draco. “Fine.” And with a little reluctance, he adds a small “thanks.”

Draco smiles. This may be the first time Harry Potter has ever thanked him. It may even be the first time a Gryffindor has thanked him.

“But... I still need to get the rest of this off, and, well-” Harry blushes, determinedly looking away from Malfoy.

“Come on.” Draco sighs, leading him towards an empty classroom. “At least in there no one will have to see you if they innocently happen to walk by.”

“Except for you.” Harry says, and just as soon covers his mouth with his hand. Aw, cute. He’s embarrassed.

Harry seems traumatized at the thought of getting naked in a classroom with Draco Malfoy, but it makes sense - a classroom is better than a hallway. Draco supposes that if the roles were reversed he may just avada kedavra himself. Harry walks into the classroom sheepishly, turning around when Malfoy closes the door. Malfoy casts “Lumos” again, and suddenly Harry is feeling extremely self conscious.

Malfoy puts his wand into his pants pocket and sets his robes down on one of the desks. Then he’s approaching Harry and it’s all much, much too fast.

“Wait.” Harry says, throwing his hands in front of him.

Malfoy pauses, confused. “What?”

“Well, I just...” Harry trails off, running his hands through his hair. “This is awkward, isn’t it?”

“Not if you just shut up and get it over with.” Malfoy insisted. Malfoy didn’t entirely believe this. It was going to be awkward regardless. It just doesn’t have to be awkward for as long.

Harry’s lip trembles before he realises that he was just being stupid, and yeah, Malfoy’s probably right. Dragging it out won’t make anything easier. Harry takes a deep breath before nodding and turning around. 

Draco walks towards Harry, finding this entire situation extremely satirical. The Universe has clearly run out of entertainment today. He starts to untie the latch in the back, only to find it very distracting to look down and see bare-

“Can you hurry?” Harry rushes.

“I’m working on it.” Draco affirms. He loosens it enough to pull off the chest piece. “Raise your arms.”

“What? Why?” Harry asks.

“For the love of Merlin, just-” Draco grumbles as Harry raises his arms quickly. Draco reaches around Harry’s torso and- merlin is that strange - pulls off the chest piece to reveal Harry’s back and stomach. Draco begins walking to Harry’s front, but he realises exactly where the next item is that needs to be taken off. Harry visually gulps. Draco kneels down on one knee in order to see better, and really, isn’t this a pretty picture?

_It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, really. It’s just biology. Human biology._ Draco continually thinks of mundane things such as his charms essay and that test he has coming up in Herbology. No, don’t think the phrase “coming up”. As he gets closer to unlatching the pelvic plate, Draco starts to think of things that scare him. For example, the forbidden forest, and hippogriffs, and-

Oh god. He’s taken the plate off and yep, in case there was any doubt, Harry is _definitely_ naked. Harry instinctively throws his hands down to cover it, but the damage is done. Draco Malfoy has seen Harry Potter’s penis. Draco looks up at Harry who is now blushing profusely and they hold intense, awkward eye contact for all of three seconds. 

Draco blinks and then snaps out of it. _Legs and done. Legs and done._

Soon enough Draco has removed the last piece and managed well enough to avoid looking up unnecessarily. Harry runs over to Draco’s robes and throws them over himself. Draco stands up and pats the dust off his knees, trying not to admire the green accent of his robes and how it compliments Harry _much_ better than those hideous Gryffindor colours. 

Just as Harry is about to make a break for it, Draco speaks up. “Are you forgetting something?”

Harry stops in his tracks and releases a breath. He turns around, a little shaky. “I’m not undressing you to ‘return the favour’, or any other shit your brain comes up with.”

Draco raises his eyebrows, and genuinely asks: “Why would I want you to undress me?”

Harry freezes for a moment before blatantly looking down at Draco’s pants. “I don’t know, maybe you should tell me?”

Wow. How on earth did any of this even happen?

“No, Potter. Merlin. I was just going to say that you shouldn’t leave random armour pieces lying around but fuck off, I’ll clean them myself.” And to prove his point, Draco bends down and starts collecting the armour pieces.

“Oh.” Is all Harry says, as he watches Draco picking up all the plates. The plates which are starting to get heavy.

As Draco approaches the door, Harry doesn’t budge. “Wait. I’m sorry. I just- I don’t react well to embarrassing situations.”

“Wow, an apology from the chosen one? What have I done to deserve such an honour?” Draco mocks, brushing past the Gryffindor. Harry follows the Slytherin back down the hallway to where Draco is now dumping all of the armour pieces in a pile. 

“ _Reparo._ ” Draco whispers, flicking his wand at the pile and watching as the pile animates into the perfectly molded form of a Knight.

Harry sighs. “It’s been a long day so...” Harry makes an absurd hand gesture that probably indicates that he wants to leave. “Thanks for the robes.”

Malfoy sighs, looking back over at Harry for a moment. “Please take better care of yourself to make sure that _this_ never happens again. Or at least not when I’m on duty.”

Harry nods solemnly.

“Oh, and Potter? Burn those robes when your done with them.”

Harry looks down at the robes, which to him, are admittedly much comfier than his own.

“Really? Are you sure? These seem really nice.”

“Keep them if you want, I don’t care. Night, Potter.” Draco says and saunters out of sight.

Pouting a little, and still insanely embarrassed, Harry calls out: “That’s not what I meant!”


	2. Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor in his Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Potter. In case I’ve never said it before; I really, really despise you.” Draco hisses to the boy sleeping comfortably on his bed and in his clothes and- well, isn’t that a thought.

Draco wakes up early, as is the usual for him. He spends a decent amount of time on his appearance before making his way down to the empty common room. Draco sits down in his usual chair, and having not paid attention, sits on someone. 

“Fuck, Blaise-” Draco says, assuming that this is a repeat of last week. Draco leaps to his feet, ready to shove Blaise out of his seat, only to see-

 _You have got to be kidding me._

At this point, Draco shouldn’t even be surprised.

“Potter!” He nearly shrieks, but then lowers his voice so as to not wake anyone up. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Harry, to Draco’s surprise, is still wearing the robes that he’d given the Gryffindor last night. And even more disturbing, still hasn’t put anything on underneath. Harry frowns in his apparent sleep, lolling his head to the side and mumbling that Ron should let him sleep five more minutes.

This is too much. Why is this Draco’s problem? He should just leave him here to be awoken by much scarier, even more ruthless Slytherins. But then again... Draco’s robes are distinguishable. Someone might find him and assume that Draco had done... _something_ to him.

Damn it.

Draco knows he doesn’t have long until people start getting hungry and leave their rooms in search of food. He kneels down in front of the armchair and delicately proceeds to slap Harry in the face. What? It had done the trick last time.

“Ron... Go ‘way.” Harry swats his hand towards Draco, slugging him in the nose. Draco hisses and scowls. 

“Potter. Wake up.” Draco says in a bit of a rush, adding another slap just for the fun of it. Harry turns around, burying himself into the robes as if they were a blanket. Draco frowns at the cruel treatment his clothing is getting. He promises himself to see through that they receive a quick, painless _incendio_ once this is over.

Draco isn’t sure how to proceed. He slaps Harry again (for good measure, you see), but the git is still fast asleep. Finally, Draco grabs Harry’s shoulders and violently shakes him. 

_Still_ nothing?! Goddamnit!

It’s just as Draco’s preparing himself for the fourth slap when he hears something that makes his heart skip a beat. Pansy and Millicent are talking, presumably on their way into the common room.

“Fuck.” Draco curses, doing the only thing he can think to do. He reaches down and picks up Harry - bridal style - and, _goddamn he’s heavy_ , carries him up to his bedroom. He bursts through the door into his single bedroom (thank god for the little mercies) and nearly collapses, practically throwing Harry onto his bed. Harry welcomes the bed and curls into it. Fucker.

Draco closes his door, panting as he tries to catch his breath and devise a plan.

“Potter. In case I’ve never said it before; I really, really despise you.” Draco hisses to the boy sleeping comfortably on his bed and in his clothes and - well, isn’t that a thought. After the Slytherin has caught his breath he walks back over to his bed and stares - no, glares - down at the sleeping Gryffindor. “Seriously. Wake the fuck up. I’m not missing class for you and I’m sure as hell not leaving you here.”

Apparently, reason doesn’t work on the dimwitted. Damn. Draco attempts a different angle. “Potter look, it’s Voldemort!”

No? Oh, come on! What will it take to wake up this idiot?

Draco sighs loudly. Suddenly a loud knock on his door has him turning, wide eyed, looking very much like a deer in headlights. 

“Mate, class is in half an hour. You coming to breakfast?” Blaise says from the other side of the door. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

Draco runs towards the door but it’s too late, Blaise is already opening it. Luckily he gets there in time to block him from seeing into the room.

“Uh, go on without me. I’m not hungry.” Draco says, faking a yawn.

Blaise stares back suspiciously. “You’re sure?”

“Yup. I’ll be fine till lunch. Go on without me.” Draco closes the door on Blaise’s face and promptly locks it with a myriad of locking spells before he gets a response.

Draco watches Harry sleeping for a moment, noticing that his eyebrows are knit together in confusion and his heart seems to be racing. He approaches the bed cautiously and then holds out a hand to Harry’s neck to check his heart rate. Huh. Must be having a nightmare. 

Draco grumbles to himself incoherently. He tries slapping him again, shaking his shoulders, and even yelling in his ear. Nothing.

At this point, Draco’s starting to wonder just what happened to him. Even last night was bizarre- how on earth did he get into a suit of armour without realizing? Also, and more concerning, how did he get into the Slytherin Common Room? 

Finally, Draco sits down and glares at Harry. He’s tried everything he can think of. Well, perhaps he should get a healer at this point, but that would require offering up some explanations, which is definitely not happening - ever. Can you imagine? _Yes well I found him last night... Nude. Well, in a suit of armour, but nothing else. So I gave him my robes. Well, you see, he’s an incompetent brat that couldn’t figure out how to take the armour off so I had to- and well, this morning I find him downstairs and bring him to my room because he won’t wake up. He’s also still wearing my clothes - and nothing else._

Merlin.

Draco sits down at his desk chair, attempting the “I’m not freaking out and completely know what to do” look. It’s quite stylish these days.

Just then, Draco gets an idea. It may not work, but at this point it won’t do any damage. Draco pulls out his wand from his robes and points it at Harry. “ _Rennervate_.”

With a loud gasp, Harry awakens, panting and completely disoriented. Draco stands immediately and stalks over to him. Harry looks up, understandably confused. 

“Malfoy?” He asks, sounding both shocked and disappointed. What, would he have rathered the Weasley? 

“Potter.” Draco drawled.

“What are you doing in my room?” Harry accuses. Draco snorts. Typical. 

“Well, considering I’m not in your room, nothing. Currently you're inhabiting my bed, actually. Which, by the way, will also have to be replaced.” 

Harry pales, sitting up. “What?” He peers around the room and the look on his face is priceless.

“I found you in the Slytherin common room - _still in my robes_ -” Harry looks down at himself and gasps. “And if I hadn’t found you first, the rest of Slytherin would have torn you to pieces. So you’re welcome.”

Harry frowns, pulling on the robe he’s in to cover his currently bare legs. “How did I end up in your common room?” 

Draco makes an incredulous noise. “Fuck if I know.”

Harry nods, a little dazed. 

“Did you even make it back to Gryffindor tower last night?” Draco inquires.

Harry scratches the back of his neck. “Uh... I don’t... I don’t know.”

Draco crosses his arms. “I swear to god, Potter, if you’re just trying to prank me or some shit-”

“No!” Harry pouts, and - _is he going to cry?_

“Look, Potter. I won’t tell anyone about this or anything. It’s just... class is starting soon and I really can’t afford to miss anything. You need to leave.”

Harry’s head snaps up. “Right.” Harry begins sitting up.

“Wait.” Draco says, a little indecisively. “You can’t... You shouldn’t wear those robes out of here. It was all I had at my disposal last night when no one would have seen you anyways, but now with all the people sure to be around the school... I mean, I don’t particularly want to start any rumours, do you?”

Harry nods. “Uh... do you have anything else I can wear? Anything inconspicuous?” 

Draco thinks for a moment. “I don’t have any of those god awful muggle jeans, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Harry laughs at this, which takes Draco by surprise.

“No, no. Just, anything that isn’t green.”

“Yes, but...” Draco thinks about his extensive collection of black clothing, all items he would wish to keep to himself, thank you very much. Harry cocks an eyebrow at him and Draco sighs. “Fine. But, I will want these back.”

Harry rolls his eyes, completely not understanding the Slytherin and his indifference to robes but attachment to pants. Draco searches his wardrobe and produces a black dress shirt, some boxers and a pair of black pants. With a wistful sigh, Draco hands over the clothes to the Gryffindor and turns around to give him his privacy. Well, not that it’s anything he hasn’t seen before, which is a rather strange thought.

Harry clears his throat when he’s done and Draco turns around only to realise that giving Harry his clothes was a tremendous mistake. For one, he’s wearing it all wrong - does he even know how to tuck in a shirt? Secondly, seeing Harry in proper clothing - even when worn absurdly - makes Draco see him in a new light. 

Draco takes in a sharp breath and nods, playing off his amazement distractedly. “I’ll go check if the coast is clear.” 

Harry is left alone in Draco’s room feeling quite like an alien. He hasn’t even had time to question what’s happened to him yet. Is someone messing with him. Is _Draco_ messing with him?

Draco peaks his head back into the room and informs Harry that the coast is clear and that he’s being evicted from the premises immediately. Harry leaves quickly, wondering what the hell is wrong with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious as to what you guys think is actually happening to Harry. Let me know if you're enjoying this so far. Thanks to everyone who has given kudos already :) Truly appreciated!


	3. Harry Potter and the Unanswerable Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ron, don’t you think that if I knew what happened I’d tell you?” Harry says, in what he hopes is a calm voice. Ron nearly explodes.
> 
> “You don’t know what happened?! How do you not know?!” 
> 
> Oy vey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter. Longer ones to come!

After managing to sneak his way out of the Slytherin common room (it most definitely was _not clear_ , thank you very much), Harry navigates the halls back to Gryffindor tower. He passes by a few students who pay him no mind, and one Pansy Parkinson who demands his purpose of being in the Dungeons so early. 

“What do you mean you’re not sure why you’re down here? It’s kind of hard to mistake the Dungeons for the Hufflepuff basement, if that’s what you were after.” Pansy had barked at him, sternly crossing her arms and presenting an incredibly sour face. 

Before Harry could speak Pansy was cutting him off. “And what are with those clothes? Last I checked you never wore anything even remotely-” It was as if something clicked in Pansy’s mind and Harry did _not_ want to be there to hear her speculation.

“Sorry, really, but I’ve got to go. I’m late for class as it is.” Harry brushed off Pansy and nearly flung himself up the first flight of stairs he found. Pansy was left standing in the hallway, slightly agape, desperately trying to piece together the odd experience.

After just escaping Pansy, Harry was thrown an even scarier person to confront: Ron Weasley. Harry gulps, watching as the fiery redhead charges towards him, or at least that’s what it feels like. 

“Harry!” Ron grabs onto Harry’s shoulder, looking completely hysterical. “Where the bloody hell have you been?! We haven’t seen you since breakfast - yesterday!”

“Ron, calm down, please.” Harry reasons, still walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

“Calm down? You’re telling me to calm down?! Where have you been?” Ron throws his hands in the air, following closely behind Harry.

“Ron, don’t you think that if I knew what happened I’d tell you?” Harry says, in what he hopes is a calm voice. Ron nearly explodes.

“You don’t know what happened?! How do you not know?!” 

Oy vey.

“Ron, please-” Harry begins again, only to turn a corner and find Hermione Granger. 

“Harry!” Hermione nearly cries, running up to him and hugging him as if he just defeated Voldemort.

“Hi, ‘Mione.” Harry comforts her by patting her back awkwardly and with a glance to the fuming redhead beside him, promptly lets her go.

“Harry, where were you? We’ve been searching everywhere for you!” Hermione says, in a much angrier voice than he would’ve liked.

“I honestly don’t know what happened. All I know is that I woke up in the Dungeons.” Harry says, trying to smile it off. 

“In the Dungeons?” Ron gulps. 

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to go take a shower and get changed.” Harry cuts through the conversation, making a bolt for the portrait. Ron is ready to run after him and continue demanding answers but Hermione holds him back.

“Wait, Ron. Give him some space.” 

“Hermione! We need to go after him! What if he disappears again?” Ron shrieks. 

Hermione stares down the hallway where Harry ran off. “He’ll be fine. He’s Harry Potter, after all.”

“Yes, but-” Ron says, flinching at the look Hermione sends his way. He adjusts his voice and lowers the volume to continue. “Don’t you find this strange?”

“Strange? Of course it’s strange. I mean, the clothing alone is enough to raise suspicion.” Hermione rushes, leading Ron towards the Great Hall.

“His clothes?” Ron asks, oblivious. 

“Didn’t you notice? Harry doesn’t own anything remotely formal, and yet he was nearly wearing a suit just then.” Hermione responds as if it had been obvious.

“Oh. Yeah, that is strange.” Ron’s face contorts as his mind tries to process everything. “I don’t like this. I don't like this at all.”


	4. Harry Potter and the Room of Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concern in Malfoy’s voice confuses Harry, who is already confused enough as it is, thank you very much.

Harry is running. He’s not sure what is happening. His wand is missing and he’s in a house that is being torn apart by a raging fire. He’s desperately trying to find an escape. Harry bursts out of one room into the next, only to find that it’s worse in there. He covers his mouth to save himself from the smoke and turns back towards the hallway. He sees a staircase and runs towards it blindly.

The stairs are broken and wobbly and he feels his heart plummet when he steps down only to find himself sinking through the wood. Grasping at anything he can, Harry starts yelling - screaming - pleading. He’s begging the Universe for a miracle. The fire blazes bright and alive in front of him. It creeps ever so closer, dancing swiftly up the walls, threatening to swallow him. Harry covers his eyes, panic so overwhelming that he can no longer breathe - or perhaps that’s because of the smoke.

From nowhere - somewhere, he can hear a voice. It’s distorted and far away, but it’s the only thing he can focus on. Harry thinks it may just be the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He tries desperately to respond to it, but he can’t - and suddenly the fire is consuming him, burning his skin painfully, making his blood boil and rot, tearing an unmendable rip through his soul -

-

Harry is awoken abruptly. He gasps, shaking and completely traumatized. He’s grasping at something - what he’s holding on to it doesn’t matter - and he’s about to scream when a hand quickly covers his mouth. He’s claustrophobic and panicked until he hears that same angelic voice that roots him back into reality.

“Potter, are you alright?” The angelic voice is starting to take shape and form into Malfoy’s sultry, bitter voice. Bloody hell. Harry still hadn’t opened his eyes yet, afraid to see that bright yellow, white, orange. This is ridiculous. He opens his eyes nervously, only barely starting to regain awareness of his body and limbs. 

When Harry’s eyes focus, he’s looking up into concerned grey eyes. There are strong arms holding him upright, and he registers the fact that he is completely limp and would otherwise fall without the support. 

“What - you - it’s - I’m...” Harry mumbles incoherently, still somehow afraid of an all consuming fire that is apparently non-existent.

The look on the Slytherin’s face is pained, and slightly urgent - but it’s definitely there - a sliver of worry.

“Merlin Potter, you look like you’ve paraded through a stampede of wild hippogriffs.” Malfoy observes, and somehow it lacks the usual snark. Harry tries to stand up on his own, only to feel his legs give out without his permission. Luckily, Malfoy still has a grip on him, keeping him steady. 

Harry thinks he might pass out. Not only does he have no idea what’s going on, but the only person around to help him through this is his arch nemesis. Okay, maybe not his arch nemesis, that would be Voldemort - who is dead, thank Merlin. At the very least, Malfoy can be easily described as his school rival. It just doesn’t suit him - it’s not evil enough.

Although, the steady arms keeping him upright don’t feel all that sinister, really.

Harry blinks a few times, orienting himself. His eyes tell him that he’s in his charms classroom. 

“Why...” Harry begins, but the prospect of formulating sentences is a little too complicated at the moment.

“Can you stand?” Malfoy says in a rush, looking over at the door. Harry is dubious, especially considering the last attempt, but he tries nonetheless. He’s able to keep himself upright if he leans on a desk. “Class is starting soon - but fuck, Potter, you’re not alright.”

The concern in Malfoy’s voice confuses Harry, who is already confused enough as it is, thank you very much. 

“You should go see Madame Pomfrey. Actually, I’ll take you, I doubt you could make it there on your own.” Malfoy decides, throwing an arm around Harry’s torso and walking him towards the door. Before they make it to the door, Malfoy takes out his wand and unlocks the door for the classroom. 

Why had it been locked in the first place?

 _Is_ Malfoy behind all this?

As soon as they exit the classroom they’re greeted by a plethora of students, all having something to say, ask, or speculate. When someone shouts at Malfoy for having abducted him, Harry is prepared to say something - what, he’s not sure - when he feels Malfoy squeeze his hand into Harry’s torso. He’s not sure what the message meant, but it felt like, _Potter, you don’t have to fight my battles for me. I’ll bloody well deal with it later, thank you very much_.

The rest of the trip to Madame Pomfrey is a blur - literally. Harry’s eyesight gets increasingly more and more noisey until Harry just closes his eyes and trusts his school rival not to lead him out to the Black Lake and bury him with the fish.

-

Draco isn’t sure why he has the worst luck in the world, but he comes across Harry in a compromising position again. This time, he’s dancing and singing some really fucked up ritualistic song on top of a desk. He’d only been going to class early, and this is how he’s greeted. Thanks, Universe.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

At first, Draco had tried to snap the brat out of it. _”Look at Potter, just trying to get attention since everyone’s already gotten over the fact that he killed Voldemort.”_ No? Damn, that had been a good one.

There was this gleam in Harry’s eyes that looked - well, Draco isn’t sure what it looked like, but it was wrong. It was almost a little frightening. 

The Gryffindor wouldn’t react to anything Draco did, including when he punched him in the leg. Yes, it was very necessary.

At a certain point, Draco realized that this wasn’t going to stop. Class was starting soon, and as much as he thinks it would be hilarious for the chosen one to humiliate himself in such a manner, there was a small whisper at the back of his head telling him that something was very, very wrong. This, mixed with last night, this morning, and the fact that he’s _still_ wearing Draco’s clothing just doesn’t fit well. Well, it _would_ fit well if he knew how to goddamn tuck in a shirt properly. 

Harry's arms are moving almost hypnotically, his mouth is painted into a permanent smile, and his eyes are just blankly staring at nothing. Maybe whatever satisfaction would come with Harry’s humiliation wouldn’t be worth it.

Draco went over to the classroom door and locked it - merlin forbid anyone walk in and assume Draco set all of this up. He returns in front of Harry, wondering if this was all just some elaborate prank. Ha ha, hilarious. Now stop it.

“Potter, seriously, stop. This is... disturbing.” Draco scrunches his nose, staring up at the Gryffindor a little timidly. 

When it becomes painfully apparent that this isn’t ending anytime soon, Draco decides to try what worked last time: _rennervate_.

As soon as the spell is cast, Harry’s eyes close, the dance halts, and the smile is wiped clean. It’s a little alarming, to say the least. What’s more alarming, however, is the fact that Harry is now plummeting face first towards the ground. Draco lunges forward and quickly catches Harry - a reflex that is becoming far too common as of late.

In his reverie of shock and relief, Draco manages to find the time to sigh. _Of course this is something he has to deal with._ Why couldn’t Granger or the Weasel find him? 

Harry suddenly takes in a deep breath and he’s grabbing onto Draco as if his life depends on it. He’s squirming and thrashing - but he’s not trying to get away from Draco, it looks more like he’s trying to get away from something else. Draco just watches him, completely dumbfounded, not for the first time in the last 24 hours.

Harry’s mouth opens and - _oh shit the brat is about to scream_ \- Draco promptly puts a hand over Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes are screwed shut and his hand is trembling, reaching up and grasping Draco’s collar. Is Harry even aware that any of this is happening? He looks frightfully lost, and rather broken. Kind of like a puppy who took a wrong turn getting home and was struck by a truck and then whimpers at the first person who walks by. Kind of like that.

“Potter, are you alright?” Draco asks. As soon as he does, Harry visibly relaxes, if only a fraction. Draco should feel a little more uncomfortable about - well, _all_ of this - but instead he just finds himself concerned and wrapped into the mystery of _what the fucking fuck is going on?_

Harry’s eyes slowly start to open and Draco just stares down at him. Had Potter’s eyes always been green? It’s almost a nice shade. Almost.

“What - you - it’s - I’m...” Harry is mumbling, and Draco’s eyes widen at the incoherent mess in front of him. If he wasn’t sure before, something is absolutely wrong with Harry Potter.

“Merlin Potter, you look like you’ve paraded through a stampede of wild hippogriffs.” Draco says, thinking to himself that Voldemort hadn’t even affected him so direly.

Within Draco’s arms, Harry tries to right himself and stand on his own, only to fail spectacularly. Draco just tightens his grip to keep the Gryffindor upright.

Harry is blinking and looking around, clearly just as confused as Draco is. “Why...”

Suddenly, voices from the hallway steal Draco’s attention and his head snaps to look at the sealed door. They have company.

“Can you stand?” Draco rushes, wide eyed. Harry manages to get to his feet - albeit unsteady.

“Class is starting soon - but fuck, Potter, you’re not alright.” Draco frowns, considering his options. It looks like he was just meant to miss class today.

“You should go see Madame Pomfrey.” Draco says, but after a second, adds: “Actually, I’ll take you, I doubt you could make it there on your own.”

Draco snakes his hand around Harry’s torso, trying to imagine that he was just helping out any other student. It helped, minutely. 

As soon as Draco unlocks the door and bursts through it, he’s met with an onslaught of students. The first person he happens to lock eye contact with is Pansy, who is a mixture between shock and confusion. It must look weird - Harry, in stylish (Draco’s) clothing, completely buggered out of his mind - leaning on Draco, one of his hands clutching Draco’s shirt and wrinkling it unnecessarily. Honestly, is there any clothing that Harry doesn’t want to wreck?

“Dra-” Pansy begins, not knowing what to say. “What are you doing?”

Draco pushes past the crowd, not responding to Pansy’s question. _What am I doing?_ It was a fair question, one that he doesn’t have a concise answer for.

“Malfoy’s abducted Harry Potter!” The voice sounds suspiciously like that of Neville Longbottoms, and Draco resolves to give him a good soul crushing dare for the next two weeks.

Even as they’re growing a distance from the group of students, Harry opens his mouth as if to retaliate. Draco squeezes Harry’s torso, hoping to communicate that he’s completely out of his mind and anything he says right now will definitely make matters worse.

As they’re nearing the infirmary, Draco notices that Harry’s eyes are no longer open. His head lulls onto Draco’s shoulder, causing a mini heart attack. 

When all of this is over Draco is never touching Harry Potter again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try not to write overlapping story from two different characters but I felt that it was necessary for this scene.
> 
> Also, sorry for being gone so long. This is a decently long-ish chapter. Let me know what you think! Also, anyone have any more theories as to what the hell is happening to Harry?


End file.
